


Perfect Sight

by Jay_eagle



Series: Smutty Sunday [6]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Martin, Darkness, Fluff and Smut, Late at Night, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_eagle/pseuds/Jay_eagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Smutty Sunday prompt "bare/look at me/5 star hotel bed".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Sight

It was dark, pitch black in the posh hotel room – the kind of impermeable, anonymous shadow that only falls on a moonless night at 5am. Douglas’ eyes were open, but he couldn’t see a thing.

 

The lack of sight seemed to heighten all his other senses. He could hear soft breathing, could taste the lips moving slowly against his. Slipping his hands upwards, he could feel the small hairs dusting Martin’s thighs, almost counting each one individually under his fingertips. Martin sighed above him, the little puff of air brushing Douglas’ cheek like the caress of a gentle knuckle.

 

“Feel good?” Douglas whispered, using hands on Martin’s hips to urge them into undulating movement, Martin’s knees tightening just slightly either side of Douglas’ ribcage.

 

“God, yes.” Martin was whispering too, catching Douglas’ wish not to disturb the silence too much. He kissed Douglas again, Douglas’ inhale stuttering at the silky feel of Martin’s arse around his cock, warm and tight and slick and perfect.

 

“Look at me,” Martin moaned, and Douglas chuckled hoarsely.

 

“It’s dark, in case you hadn’t noticed.” Douglas trailed his fingers up to find one of Martin’s nipples by feel, and pinched lightly.

 

Martin whined, and Douglas felt his cock grow fractionally harder at the sound. “I know,” Martin said, voice breathy as he sped his pace. “But I like imagining – like knowing – you’re –“

 

“Looking at you. I’m looking at you.” Douglas braced his knees on the bed and bucked his hips up, unable to resist the clutching tightness any longer. His climax was coiling taut, and he held Martin as if the captain might evaporate any second in his grasp. “Please. Come on me. Please.”

 

“Yes.” A wet sound, of Martin working his cock, his knuckles racing up and down between their stomachs as he stimulated himself. Douglas gritted his teeth, tried to angle his strokes, ignoring Martin’s desperately arousing little whimpers as he got himself off.

 

Just as Douglas couldn’t hold back any longer, Martin cried out, a bitten-off half-sob, as wet streaks of warmth coated Douglas’ chest. “I’m _coming_ ,” Martin groaned. “God-“

 

“Me too –“ Douglas scrunched his eyes shut, and lost himself in bliss, only coming to a few seconds later to find Martin collapsed onto his chest, both of them heaving air and clinging to each other like survivors of a shipwreck.

 

“Look at you,” Martin murmured, and pressed a blurry kiss to Douglas’ forehead.

 

“You still can’t see me.” Douglas’ tongue felt tangled, the words slurring slightly.

 

“Silly Douglas.” Martin snickered an affectionate, exhausted laugh. “I don’t need the lights on to see you.” Another, drowsy kiss, and Douglas’ arms tightened round Martin’s bare back. “I always see you.”


End file.
